


first time for everything

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: was going to be a smutty oneshot, now its just a bunch of dancetale oneshots





	1. Chapter 1

"yknow, you don't gotta.. do this if you don't wanna.." his face was as blue as yours was red. you shook your head 'no' hesitantly wrapping a hand around his cock. "i.. i wanna." you mumbled, keeping your eyes on his dick. "well.. um.. just go at your own pace, alright?"

you bit your lip, rolling what he said around your head. part of you wanted to give him an orgasm right away, one that sent him reeling. but.. you needed to find his sweet spots first. you hesitated before moving your thumb gently around the head of his cock, staring at the glow curiously. you knew he was watching you, his fingers running through your hair gently before his hand cupped your cheek. you swallowed nervously, letting him tilt your head up so he could look into your eyes. 

"baby.. look, you really dont gotta, okay?"

"i, um.. i wanna." you mumbled, not meeting his eyes. he chuckled, moving his hand away. "alright.. go to town, then."


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you try dancing

you bit at your fingernails, staring at your phone as it blared music. you'd seen sans dancing before, and you wanted to try.. eventually dance with him? you were a bit of a pussy, though, so you'd have to force those words out..

you sighed, blinking your eyes and focusing on the video playing on your phone. You hesitated before you tried to copy some of the.. easier looking moves, cringing a little. you could tell you were doing a shit job, and you were sure that if sans ever saw he'd laugh his ass off and tease you. you snatched your phone up, closing out of the video. you.. weren't ever gonna be able to dance with him, but.. thats okay!! his style was more of a solo one, and you liked watching him.

"hey, babe. what're you up to?"

you could've pissed yourself. you coughed, whipping around. "nothing.. uh. just wanted to lay down on the couch and play some games.."

"oh yeah?" his voice was teasing. he.. couldn't have seen you, right? your heart sunk, face instantly reddening. "um.. yeah." you said quietly. 

"..baby.." he seemed to notice, smile falling slightly. "..what's up?"

well, he.. had backed you into a corner now. you shrugged, glancing down at your phone. "uh.. well, yknow, just.. rough day and stuff." you felt his hand on your cheek, and heard him sigh. "y/n, you were doing great.. yeah, i saw you." he chuckled quietly, pressing his teeth to your forehead. "..i love you. if you wanted to learn how to dance, then.. you could've told me." he pulled back, smiling gently at you. 

you huffed, staring at the floor. your face was on fire, he was taking advantage of your shyness to fluster you, the fucker. but.. 

"y-yeah. i.. could've." you glanced up at him, a coy smile quickly blooming across your face. but this way, it was better..

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written smut in a while and i didnt wanna fuck it up- so i stopped before i could fuck it up dhfnfd. i hope yall still like it tho


End file.
